mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Howard Morris
Howard Morris (September 4, 1919 - May 21, 2005) played Ernest T. Bass on The Andy Griffith Show and in the TV movie Return to Mayberry. He also directed eight episodes of "The Andy Griffith Show" and two episodes of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. His other directorial efforts include episodes of "The Dick Van Dyke Show", "The Patty Duke Show", "Get Smart" (the pilot episode), "Bewitched", "Hogan's Heroes" with Larry Hovis, "Love American Style", "One Day at a Time", "Laverne & Shirley", "The Love Boat", Starring Gavin MacLeod, "Trapper John M.D.", Private Benjamin, The T.V. Series, and Directed the feature films [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062490/?ref_=nm_flmg_wr_27 Who's Minding the Mint?], [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0063821/?ref_=nm_flmg_wr_26 With Six You Get Eggroll], [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0064247/?ref_=nm_flmg_wr_23 Don't Drink the Water], which were written by Harvey Bullock, and [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0077620/?ref_=nm_flmg_dr_5 Goin' Coconuts]. Howard Morris was a regular cast member on Sid Caesar's TV series "Your Show of Shows", alongside Carl Reiner and Imogene Coca. He was in the comedies [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055809/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_116 Boys Night Out], [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057069/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_113 40 Pounds of Trouble] (filmed at Disneyland), [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059188/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_101 Fluffy], [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088161/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_50 Splash] , with Rance Howard, & Clint Howard (directed by Ron Howard), The Twilight Zone and Disney's The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit. He appeared in three films starring Jerry Lewis, The Nutty Professor, Way Way Out and The Big Mouth, and in three directed by Mel Brooks, High Anxiety, History of the World: Part I and Life Stinks. He appeared in the TV reunion specials E! True Hollywood Story: Andy of Mayberry and Inside TV Land: The Andy Griffith Show. Howard Morris also had an extensive career as a cartoon voice actor. He can be heard in the Oscar-winning short film Munro, as Beetle Bailey for Paramount's Famous Studios, as the Gopher in Disney's "Winnie the Pooh" films, in Filmation's "The Archie Show" (as Jughead Jones) and "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" and as Wade Duck in Film Roman's "Garfield & Friends". He appeared in several Hanna-Barbera series, including "Loopy De Loop", "Peter Potamus", "The Atom Ant Show" (as Atom Ant), "The Flintstones", "Magilla Gorilla", "Scooby-Doo", "The Jetsons", "Cow and Chicken" (as Flem) and in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Notably, on an episode of Klasky-Csupo's "Duckman", Howard Morris voiced a character named Ernest T. Glob. In advertising, he was the voice of Quantas Air Lines' Koala Bear and of the Hamburglar for MacDonald's restaurants. Howard Morris Plaque.jpg|Howard Morris' Burial Plaque Ernesttbassactor.JPG| The Andy Griffith Show Appearances *Mountain Wedding as Ernest T. Bass *Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army as Ernest T. Bass *My Fair Ernest T. Bass as Ernest T. Bass *The Family Visit as a radio announcer *The Education of Ernest T. Bass as Ernest T. Bass *Barney's Bloodhound as Leonard Blush (voice) and as a radio announcer *Andy and Helen Have Their Day as George the TV Repairman *Malcolm at the Crossroads as Ernest T. Bass The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Directed by Howard Morris *Barney's Physical *The Family Visit (also voiced the radio broadcast about the escaped convicts) *Aunt Bee's Romance *Barney's Bloodhound *The Darling Baby *Andy and Helen Have Their Day *Three Wishes for Opie *Otis Sues the County Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Episodes Directed by Howard Morris *They Shall Not Pass *Sergeant Carter, Marine Baby Sitter Morris, Howard Morris, Howard Category:Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Directors